videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe
Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe ''(abbreviated as ''SF vs. CN) is a new crossover fighting game of the Capcom's Street Fighter franchise, where is crossing over Cartoon Network franchise, Released for the PC, Playstation 2 and Xbox on March 17, 2004. This crossover game have more blood is much horror have Rated-X, constains characters between of Street Fighter and Cartoon Network Universe. Warner Bros. Interactive, Capcom and Cartoon Network Interactive are working together with Dimps and EA Games. Game/Menu Mode * Story * Arcade Ladder * Battle * Brawl * VS * Survival * Endless * Tag Team * King of the Hill * Time Attack * Online * Challange * Tournament * Dungeon Cave * Shop * Character Creation * Global Match * Network Battlefield * Gallery * Options Gameplay The game features have different characters moved about classes (Martial Arts, Muay Thai, Boxing, Wrestling, Ravelian Transformed, Mighty Demonic, Terror Instinct, Slimontion, Command Bots and Magical livireror) are getting worst stronger our fighters to be used overpowered move. Stages have visit in Zone where did findthen, all different about merged. Story Mode have used playable our chapters as Street Fighter side and Cartoon Network side to choosed, each chapters have been chapter menu to split. Brawl Mode is a single fight to each character are going to battle, Force Mode are special infection to soul be leading to more power, Rival Mode is avanged characters even the challange for Street Fighter and Strategy Mode is a living other fighters by together about war for Cartoon Network and Battle mode is a newlest mode where did have the classic and new that Arcade Mode, Challange Mode and Survival Mode. New Gameplay is about dynamics and destructions about zones, where did strike our stages and more then, aclamed is a free combo to used fast enough. The new mode call Curse Mode is a power when the fighters's third gauge bar fills up, increased the health and health regen but be careful when opponent can strike your health get lowdown. Both the fighters's third gauge bar are fall alonger to be stay and this shouldn be all perfect most health and damage. The Fishished Move have been used be kill opponent by Curse Mode, when used many special move, you will kill opponent (some liked, Mortal Kombat). Blind damaged bodys was maked see about kills, for example Biowulf, have damaged in helmet about broken, even Q. Damaged heart for Twelve and TOM have been broked bodys, unless Gill. Plot The world of Street Fighter, Bison will get conquer of world, Akuma was failed to beat Ryu himself but Bison does knows win and then Akuma kill Bison and Ryu blast off the portal was happed to Bison, the mistake, something was about other universe could be Cartoon Network. Vilgax was been revenge to get Omnitrix by Ben Tennyson, Hector have learn to kill other heroes was about rampage, Ben must stop Vilgax to get portal but the failed to stop then, Ben Tennyson was destroy Vilgax's portal about us. Two Universe merged even soon knows as M.Bison and Vilgax was defeat by Ryu and Ben Tennyson, something getting fused named V.Bisgax, he will be consume all fighters could be the soul. Bisgax activate nightmare in Null Void to become immortal and ultra strength. Story Mode Chapters Street Fighter Side # Ken # Chun-Li # Guile # Alex # Zangief # Sakura # Dhalsim # Q # Mike Haggar # Vega & Balrog # Yun & Yang # Charlie Nash # Sagat # Akuma # Ryu Cartoon Network Side # Chowder # Dexter # Blossom # Johnny Bravo # Samurai Jack # Omi # Juniper Lee # Scooby Doo # Robotboy # Tom & Jerry # Wayne & Lucien # TOM # Rex Salazar # Eddy # Highbreed # Ben Tennyson Characters Playable Street Fighter Side * Ryu * E.Honda * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Guile * Charlie Nash * Cammy White * Mike Haggar * Alex * Biff * Sakura * Ace * Dhalsim * Fei Long * Q * Batsu * Guy * Cody * V. Rosso * Dee Jay * Yun * Yang * Urien * Dan Hibiki * T.Hawk * Blanka * Zangief * Vega * Balrog * Gill * Twelve * Sagat * Akuma * Rolento * M.Bison (boss) Cartoon Network Side * Ben Tennyson * Chowder * Dexter * Blossom * Numbuh 1 * Rex Salazar * Juniper Lee * Johnny Bravo * Eddy * Mac * Charmcaster * TOM * Samurai Jack * Omi * Robotboy * Johnny Test * Wayne * Lucien * Scooby Doo * Flapjack * Tom * Jerry * Gumball * Bloo * Hector Con Carne * Biowulf * Mojo Dojo * Mordecai * Rigby * Highbreed * Courage * Grim Reaper * Father * Captain K'nuckles * Vilgax (boss) Unlockable Street Fighter side * Eagle * Ingrid * Dudley * Elena * Remy * Skullomania * Birdie * Sean * Rose * Necro * Juli * Juni * Sodom * Blade * Darun * El Gado * Abe * C.Viper * Rufus * El Fuerte * Hakan * Juri * Hugo * Poison * Decapre * Adon * Karin * C. Jack * Garuda * Shadowgeist * D.Dark * Hokuto * Kairi * Sawada * Seth Cartoon Network Side * Shaggy Rogers * Kimiko * Lazlo * Bubbles * Raimundo * Garfield * Ed * Finn * Gwen Tennyson * Clarance * Ami * Yumi * Kevin Levin * Zak Saturday * V.V. Argost * Double D * Lin Chung * Buttercup * Coop * Steven Universe * Gorrath * Marceline * Ice King * Garnet * Pearl * Billy * Mandy * HIM * Flain * Slumbo * Protoboy * Amethyst * Chase Young * Jack Spicer * Aku Boss Character (Non-Playable) * V.Bisgax (Mixed) Zones # Muay Thai Temple # Air Force Base # Shadoloo HQ # Balace of Hado # Toon City # Dexter's Laboratory # Sector V # Vilgaxia Palace # Cul-de-Sac # Null Void Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:2014 Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter series Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:TigerPlanet Category:BearMassacre Category:2004 Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Horror Games